Born To Fly
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: I have never really noticed how much Starscream loved flying... BeexStarscream


Pairing: Bumblebee x Starscream

Rating: K 

Disclaimer: Hasbro has total license w/ this, if they wanted to make it full of slash (which they kinda did XP) then they could, so yea point is me no own! Also dont own the lyrics from "Clear the area" by Imogen Heap (she's a kickass singer tho!) x3

Summary: I have never really noticed how much Starscream loved flying...(BeexStar)

Warning: **SLASH!! THAT IS MALE MECH X MALE MECH! I U DONT LIKE DONT READ OR COMMENT!**

This is all in Bumblebee's POV

_**Born To Fly**_

I never really noticed how much Starscream loved flying until after the war. Back then I didn't have the time or really much interest in such things. But I hated that slagging war, and to this day I still can't help but wish things had been different. So many had lost their lives in that war...so much death and sadness, sometimes it caught up with me when I was in a particularly melancholy mood. And yet there were things we experienced...learned during that war.

Coming to Earth and meeting Spike, Sparkplug, and so many others...I would never regret coming here. It was our home. I sighed as I gazed out at the blue sky, the clouds drifting past lazily as the sounds of nature went through my audios. Looking at the sky always made me think of Starscream. He was a mech of the sky, forever bound to be free, never tying himself down to anything. It's a miracle he's still here with us...A hand gently rested on my shoulder as I felt the familiar blue fingers settle there.

Strong arms circled my waist and a nose pushed softly against my neck. "Anything wrong?" That voice I had come to love asked. I smiled slightly, comforted by the presence of my bond-mate as I replied, "Just thinking Starscream." My seeker smiled into my neck, giving it a kiss as I immediately shivered in bliss. "About what?" He inquired. I snuggled back into his chest and grinned, "What do you think?" Starscream chuckled, kissed my neck again and nuzzled his cheek against mine.

We stood in a comfortable silence until I finally broke it, "Sometimes...I just think about how happy you look when you fly." Starscream was silent for a moment then replied, "It was the only time I _was_ truly happy back when we had the war." I nodded and I could feel Starscream's metal heating up in embarrassment. I smiled as I looked up at the seeker and said, "I love seeing you so happy, it warms my spark to the very core." Starscream smiled half in embarrassment and half in loving sincerity.

He suddenly let go of me and I turned around to look at him. The cobalt hand of my seeker was stretched out to me, his fingers curling slightly as he beckoned me to take the offered hand.

_If you're in...Baby then I'm in (into this)...with you, always._

I took his hand and Starscream smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He flexed the wing components on his back, and I couldn't resist the urge to run my yellow fingers across one of them. The seeker let out a delightful sigh as he shuddered then walked over to the edge of a nearby cliff. I peered over the edge and felt myself get slightly dizzy at how high up we were. Starscream walked all the way to the edge, his arms fastened around me securely.

_Careful...close to the edge..._

Starscream suddenly dove off and I clung to him tightly, shutting my optics quickly. We dropped for what seemed like hours then suddenly we were floating and the wind was soaring past us in a rush. "You don't have to be afraid Bee." Starscream whispered into my audios as he pressed a kiss there. I shivered, but opened my optics as I found us soaring just a few meters above the clear sapphire water. Our reflection followed us in the water as I gazed down at the sparkling image.

_Fall into my arms..._

I looked up to see Starscream's face flushed with happiness and joy. It surprised me every time I saw him like that, even though the war had been over for years now I still wasn't used to seeing the seeker so carefree. I smiled then started to really enjoy the feeling of flying with my beloved. Once it got dark we finally landed and I immediately almost stumbled when Starscream let me go. He caught me of course and laughed sweetly. "Still a little giddy from that ride, eh?" Starscream asked as he grinned.

I smiled sheepishly as I nodded then sat down. Starscream sat next to me, drawing me into his arms as I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "You were born to fly..." I murmured as we shared kisses. Starscream smiled and nodded then broke the kiss. He caressed my back, making sparks run up and down my body. "Yes, but only you can take me to heaven." Starscream replied lovingly as he drew me into a passionate kiss. And of course I fell in love...all over again with that amazing jet called Starscream.

_Fall...into love...love..._

End

Woohoo!! My first BeexStar fanfic completed! x3 I'm so happy, i just adore this pairing and i needed some good inspiration for a fic with this pairing! Thankfully i heard a country song that had the line "you were born to fly" and looked at a pic that said "can you take me to heaven?" well im happy with is x3 i hope any fan of this pairing will be too!


End file.
